Drunken nights may lead to other things
by DarkMinds
Summary: Mulder gets drunk with the gunmen... They call Scully for back up. MSR, One Shot. Couldnt help myself...


_**A/N: I decided to write this one-shot to get my muse back. It came to me at 12 last night…. I was reading a fic where Scully got incredibly drunk… so I decided to write one about Mulder incredibly drunk. Hope it's funny. **_

The phone was ring loudly in Scully's ear. She sat up groggily and tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. It took her ten seconds to fully adjust to her surroundings. She picked up the phone, answering it in a tired voice.  
"Hello? Mulder, why do you call me at 3 in the morning?"

"Um Agent Scully? It isn't Mulder."  
"Byers?"  
"Yeah. Sorry to call you so late, but we kind of need you."

"Is it Mulder?! Is he Ok?!"  
"Yes, He's ok…. The thing is we may have gotten him a little drunk."  
"What? How and why are you calling me?"  
"Well you see its Langley's birthday today and we went to a bar. The bartender umm her name was Lucy I think. Kept giving Mulder free drinks, and we called you because well he's been asking for you. He won't leave till you come. We tried to move him ourselves, but it turns out he's a lot stronger than all three of us put together."  
"Ok, ok. I'm on my way. What bar you guys at?"  
"The bar that's close to our place."  
"Yeah ok, I know the one. I'll see you guys in about 20 minutes. Don't let him drink anymore."

"Yeah got it."  
Scully hung up the phone. She was angry that her sleep was ruined by Mulder once again. But she was also curious. She had never seen Mulder drunk before and wondered what he was like as a drunk. Scully herself was a flirtatious drunk.

She got in her car and drove to the bar. She decided she would not yell at Mulder, his hangover the next day would be punishment enough.

When she arrived, she spotted Mulders car in the parking lot. She sighed and made her way into the almost empty bar. The only sounds that could be heard were the clinking of glasses, soft music coming from the speakers on the wall and Mulder, talking at the top of his lungs. Scully sighed once again and made her way over to him. Mulder had his back to Scully, but The Lone Gunmen had were facing her.  
"Good, you're here." Byers said

Mulder turned around and smiled widely down at his partner. He picked her up and swung her round before she could even answer.

"It's Scully! You're here!"  
"Yes, I am. I'm going to take you home."  
"Really? Well can we stop of at McDonalds or Burger King along the way? I'm kind of hungry!

"Yeah ok. Now put me down and say good bye to the Gunmen."

"Bye guys! I had fun!"

"Bye Mulder."  
Scully walked a staggering Mulder to her car. She put his arm around her for support as he was wobbling quite a bit. She reached the car and managed to get him in and seat belted in with out any major problems. She then started the car and headed toward Mulder's place.

"Scully?"  
"Yes Mulder?"  
"Do you like me?"

"Yes I do."  
"No I mean do you like me like me?"  
"Um…"  
"Because. I like you. Actually I love you…"

"What!?"  
Scully stopped the car in a sudden halt and turned to Mulder wide eyed. He had fallen asleep.  
"Mulder! What did you say? Wake up!"  
"Mm five more minute mom! I don't want to go!" Mulder mumbled sleepily.

"Mulder, its Scully, not your mother."  
"Mm Scully…" he mumbled again.

"Oh god, I need to get you home and I need to sober you up."  
She entered his street and found his vacant parking spot. She pulled into it and got out of the car. Assessing how she was going to get Mulder, a man twice as big as herself up into his apartment. When she pulled him out, he was able to walk a bit. So she used herself as a leaning support and walked him up to his building.

"Oh thank who ever for the elevator in his building." She said quietly to herself. Once she got to Mulder's door, she came to a realization that she didn't bring her key. So she searched his pockets. She found them in his back pocket. She reached in there carefully, trying to touch him too much. But he felt the slightest thought and a huge sleepy smile appeared across his face.

She quickly retreated her hand away with the key hooked on her little finger. She unlocked the door and pushed Mulder through leading him into this bedroom. She laid him down and walked into his kitchen to get him some cold water.   
"SCULLY!" She ran into his bedroom worried. She found him tangled in his bed sheets sweating. But he was still asleep, he was having another nightmare. She quickly rushed to his side and put her hand firmly on his shoulder. He stopped shaking and just laid there quietly, so Scully helped sit him up and made him drink the water. He had fallen asleep again, Scully was pretty sure he had no idea where he was. She was worried about him and decided to spend the night on his couch, therefore she was able to give him an Advil in the morning and explain how he got home.  
Mulder awoke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes, he instantly felt his hangover. He sat up cradling his forehead with is right hand, he kept his eyes closed and made his way to the bathroom. He then went back to his bed, noticing the Advil and water, and he quickly downed it. He walked into his lounge room, to rest on the couch, but found Scully sleeping on it instead.

"Scully, wake up, its morning" Mulder said quietly.

"Mm… Mulder, you're awake. How's that hangover of yours?"  
"I wish I didn't have it."  
"Do you remember anything from last night? Because you where really drunk."  
"I remember everything"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, for some reason, I never forget the night before if I was drunk. I don't know why."

"So you remember you saying…"  
"Oh uh yeah. Um sorry about that. I seem to get very truthful when I'm drunk, and I have no control over what I say. But, if it's okay with you, I'd like to pretend that never happened."  
"Well you see Mulder, I can't pretend it never happened."  
"Oh well…"  
"Because, I love you too."  
"What? Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"  
"No, I love you. I always have."  
"I love you too. You don't know how good it is for me to hear you love me."  
"Same goes for you."  
"I have to tell you though. That you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love everything about you, you are my one in five billion."  
Scully smiled and reached her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for the kiss she had been waiting for since she fell for him. It was better than she expected. They pulled away only because of the lack of air.  
"I think I'm going to like where this is going."  
"As am I."  
"I think this is the first time getting drunk has paid off for me." 

_**A/N:.. Yes… well that is really.. Just a one shot with a bit of MSR… review? Please? If you want a second chapter… I could try… you, the readers can send me ideas…**_


End file.
